KYUHYUN
by Han eun ae
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Kibum terlahir di rahim yang sama namut saat mereka lahir mereka terpisah karena salah satu di antara mereka berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya namun sebuah takdir mempertemukan mereka di cinta segi tiga yang rumit membuat salah satu dari mereka berdua harus mengalah. WONKYU - SIBUM FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: kyuhyun**

**Cast: kyuhyun, siwon, kibum**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: fantasy, romance**

Happy reading!

Sebuah mobil berhenti di sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat, dua orang keluar dari mobil dan melangkah kan kakinya memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi dengan di bantu sebuah senter yang di pegang mereka mengingat hari mulai gelap.

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat tiba di sebuah gua lalu melangkah kan kakinya kembali, di gua itu hanya beberapa obor yang menerangi gua itu jadi agak terkesan menyeramkan begitu jika yang memasuki orang penakut.

Tak lama kemudia ia dapat melihat beberapa orang berbaris memakai sebuah jubah dan seorang namja paruh baya duduk di sebuah kursi yang agak besar memakai sebuah jubah berwarna merah berbeda dari jubah yang lainnya.

"ada apa kalian kemari" tanya namja yang memakai jubah berwarna merah dengan tegas.

"aku ingin punya anak, jadi kumohon bantulah aku agar aku bisa memiliki anak" salah satu dari dua orang tadi berseru.

"aku bisa membantumu tapi ada syaratnya" seru namja berjubah merah.

"apa syaratnya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang penting aku bisa memiliki anak"

"kelak kamu akan melahirkan dua anak, maka dari itu aku menginginkan salah satu dari anak mu, karena salah satu anakmu akan berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya"

"baik aku akan memberimu salah satu anakku"

"minum cairan ini maka kau akan memiliki anak" salah satu dari mereka mendekat dan mengambil sebuah botol yang telah terisi cairan berwarna merah di tangan namja berjubah merah itu.

"pergilah sekarang juka, jika kau telah melahirkan kedua anak itu aku akan datang kerumah kalian untuk mengambil salah satu anak mu"

"ne, ghamshamida tuan" kedua orang itu pun melangkah meninggalkan gua itu.

^^Han Eun Ae^^

#9 bulan kemudian

Cterrrrr...

Suara petir terdengar di sertai dengan derasnya hujan menyaksikan seorang yeoja tengah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan keturunannya di sebuah rumah mewah bak istana

Hoeee... hoeee.. hoeee

Cterrrrrr...

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bayi menangis di sebuah kamar di rumah itu di sertai suara petir yang lebih keras di bandingkan dengan suara petir sebelumnya.

"selamat nyonya anda melahirkan dua anak lelaki yang kembar dengan selamat" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada seorang yeoja yang lebih mudah darinya yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"ne, ghamshamida" lirih itu sekuat tenaga. mengelus elus kepala kedua anaknya dengan lembut di sertai dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja masuk kekamar itu dengan wajah yang gembira, ia mengangkat salah satu anaknya dengan hati hati takut melukai anaknya yang masih rapuh.

"ini appa nak, akhirnya kau lahir juga kau sangt tampan" ucap namja itu dengan senang, lalu namja itu menaruh kembali anaknya di tempatnya yang semulah.

"kedua anak kita sangat tampan yah" ujarnya lagi tak menyadari raut wajah istrinya yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"wae, chagiya" tanya saat menyadari raut wajah istrinya.

"aku takut dia akan datang mengambil anak kita" ujar istinya lirih, dan raut wajah gembira suaminya pun menghilang di wajahnya.

Brakkk

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja berjubah merah mendobrak pintu itu membuat suami istri itu terkejut.

"aku datang untuk mengambil milik ku" ujarnya tegas.

"ani, kau tidak boleh mengambil anak ku"

"kau tak ingin menepati janjimu"

"mian, tapi bisakah kau untuk tidak mengambil anakku, kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku tapi kumohon jangan ambil anakku"

"bagaimanapun juga anakmu telah menjadi anakku" ujar namja itu tegas dan melangkah kan kakinya untuk mengambil salah satu dari anak suami istri itu tapi ia di halangi oleh tapi dengan mudahnya namja berjubah itu dengan mudah menghempaskan tubuh dengan mudah ke dinding.

Namja itu mengamati kedua anak itu lalu mengambil salah satunya, yang keadaanya melemah setelah melahirkan hanya bisa menangis dan memohon.

"jebal jangan bawa anak ku" lirih kepada namja itu yang mulai melangkah kan kakinya, setelah berada di depan pintu namja itu merbalik "kyuhyun, aku memberi nama anak mu ini kyuhyun, cho kyuhyu" ujarnya lalu menghilang di gantikan dengan abu bersama dengan anaknya.

**TBC**

**Ini baru proloknya, jika ingin fic ini di lanjut maka di review yah?. Fic ini bakalan di lanjut apa bila reviewnya mencapai kurang lebih 20 jadi review yang banyak yah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: kyuhyun**

**Cast: kyuhyun, siwon, kibum**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: fantasy, romance, drama**

^^happy reading^^

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman choi terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah mengeliat di atas tempat tidurnya saat cahaya matahari memasuki kamarnya melalui sela-sela jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka lalu memutupnya kembali saat cahaya matahari memasuki matanya membuat kedua mata itu terasa perih.

Ia mengucek ke dua matanya dengan tangan lalu membukanya kembali lalu merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke angkasa, namja itu turun dari ranjang dan sesekali menguap lalu memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu, tak lupa pula ia mengambil handuk kecil di dalam lemari yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya setengah telanjang, setetes demi setetes air mengalir di kepalanya turun ke bagian tubuhnya yang lalin menambah kesan keindahan tubuhnya apa lagi dengan perut yang berentuk roti alias Abs.

Namja itu melangkah menuju lemari yang ada di samping ranjang king sizenya, dengan serius namja itu mencari – cari pakaian yang ia ingin pakai mengingat sekarang adalah hari minggu dan baru dua hari ia berada di korea jadi ia berencana untuk berjalan – berjalan di sekitar soul.

Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibir sexsy nya saat ia mendapat kan baju yang sesuai ia pakai untuk hari ini, yang tertuju pada kaos berwarna putih dan celana jins.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya namja itu keluar dari kamar dan menuruni anak tangga. Setelah ia sampai di ruang makan ia dapat melihat kedua orang tua nya ada di sana.

"pagi momy" ujar namja itu sambil mencium kedua pipi eomma nya dan hanya di balas dengan senyum manis di bibir tipis eomma nya.

"padi dady" setelah mencium kedua pipi eomma nya namja itu beralih ke appa nya yang sedang duduk manis sambil membaca koran yang ada di kedua tangannya dan sesekali nenyesap kopi yang ada di depannya.

Namja itu menduduk kan dirinya di kursi lalu mulai memakan makanannya yang ada di depannya. Sacara makan itu pun berlangsung dengan damai hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring.

"siwon –ah apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya kepada putranya saat mereka talah berkumpul di ruang santai.

"emmm, aku hanya ingin berjalan – jalan sebentar" seru namja itu yang telah kita ketauhi namanya –siwon.

"apa perlu menyuruh bodyguar menemanimu? momy takut kau nantinya tersesat" tanya lagi.

"ini, aku tidak akan tersesat, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi" ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu"

"aku pergi dulu yahh! Momy, dady" ujarnya lalu memasuki sebuah mobil dan melaju dengan sagat kencang saat keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Di lain tempat di sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat terlihat sebuah gua yang lumayang besar, jika memasuki goa itu maka di dalamnya akan seperti mension yang sangat luas.

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat namja yang sangat manis berambut belonde ikal tengah melamun sendirian di sana.

"kenapa melamun, kyuhyun –ah? Apa yang kau pikirkan" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada namja manis itu –kyuhyun.

"aniya, eomma" jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"ada apa katakan saja"

"aku bosan" ujar kyuhyun.

"wae, bukan kah ada changmin yang bisa menemanimu bermain"

"aku bosan bermain dengannya, sejak kecil aku hanya bisa bermain dengannya di goa ini, aku juga ingin bisa keluar dari gua ini seperti yang lain nya, aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di luar sana, bisa mencari minum sendiri dan berburu binatang" seru kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"kau masih belum bisa untuk keluar dari gua ini" ujar yeoja itu.

"tapi sampai kapan aku akan terus berada di sini" ujar kyuhyun yang mulai emosi.

"kau tidak tau bagaimana ke adaan di luar sana, di luar sana sangat berbahaya untuk mu kyuhyun –ah, kita berbeda dari manusia" ujar yeoja itu.

"aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ujar kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya, dan melangkah kan kakinya meninggalkan namja itu menuju kamarnya.

"huffff" namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun terus mengerutu saat tiba di kamarnya, hingga yeoja tadi datang dengan membawa gelas berisikan cairan berwarnah merah kental dan daging mentah yang masih terdapat darah.

"saatnya serapan" ujar yeoja itu sambil menyodorkan makanan itu ke hadapan kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun buru – buru memalingkan makanannya "aku tidak mau makan sampai kau mengijinkanku intuk keluar dari goa ini" seru kyuhyun.

Hufff

Yeoja itu menghela nafas "baiklah kau boleh keluar, tapi hanya sebentar kau harus kembali sebelum tengah malam , arasso" putusnya.

"jeomalyo" pekik kyuhyun senang dan memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu. "gomawo, eomma" ujarnya lagi.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Siwon terus melajukan mobilnya saat tiba-tiba ban depan mobinya meletus di tengah jalan, ia keluar dari mobil dan memandangi hutan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Ia mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku celananya dan kengetik beberpa nomor di handphone nya bermaksud ingin menhubungi seseorang yang dapat membantunya lalu mendekatkannya di dekat telinga, lalu menariknya kembali saat yang di hubunginya tak tersambung.

"ohhh! Sial" pekiknya saat baru menyadari bahwa tak ada sinyal di daerah itu. Siwon pun masuk kedalam mobil untuk menunggu siapa tau ada mobil lewat ia bisa menumpang.

Kreeeutt

Sudah tiga jam ia menunggu mobil tapi tak ada satupun yang lewat dan sudah tiga jam juga ia menahan lapar, siwon hanya bisa meremas perutnya sambil berbaring di dalam mobil.

Hari sudah mulai sore, karena tak tahan lagi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam hutan untuk mencari makanan.

Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi, hutan itu mulai gelap jadi ia harus menggunakan senter untuk penerangan jalannya, tak lama kemudia ia dapat melihat sebuah danau yang lumayang luas dan beberapa pohon yang di tumbuhi oleh buah – buahan yang segar di sekitarnya.

Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya saat memetik buah – buahan itu lalu memakannya dengan lahap, tak lama kemudian perutnya tak muat lagi untuk menampung buah – buahan itu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sungai dan meminum airnya yang jernih.

Seeeet

Siwon menyadari bahwa ada banyak ular di sekitarnya, ia hanya bisa mundur hingga ia membentur sebuah pohon, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena takut dan hanya bisa berdoa kepada tuhan agar ia mendapat pertolongan.

"tolong" teriaknya entah kepada siapa.

"tolong, jebal siapa pun talong aku" lirihnya.

"jangan ganggu dia"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Kyuhyun mengambil jubah hitamnya lalu keluar dari goa itu, ia melompat ke sebuah pohon lalu mengamatinya sesaat lalu melompat lagi ke pohon ke pohon yang lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia mencium aroma yang sangat memabukkan dengan pasti kyuhyun mengikuti aroma wangi itu yang bari pertama kali ia hirup seumur hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang besar tengah melaju di sekitar hutan itu, kyuhyun terus mengamati benda bergerak itu dengan tatapan bingung pasalnya ia baru melihat benda bergerak itu, hingga benda itu berhenti dan keluarlah seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas dahan pohon mengamati namja itu yang mulai masuk ke dalam benda besar yang belum ia ketahui apa namanya.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati aroma yang memabukkan dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu, tak terasa hari mulai gelap tetapi ia tetap tak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya hingga akhirnya seseorang yang di tunggu – tunggunya keluar dari dalam benda besar itu.

Kyuhyun terus melompat lompat ke atas pohon untuk mengikuti namja itu, namja itu berhenti begitupun kyuhyun berhenti di atas pohon.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat namja itu begitu lahap memakan buah – buahan yang ada di sekitar danau, ia mendesis saat melihat beberapa ular menganngu pemandangannya.

"tolong" teriak namja itu.

"tolong, jebal siapapun tolong aku" lirih namja itu, akhirnya kyuhyun turun dari atas pohon mendekati namja itu.

"jangan ganggu dia" serunya, membuat ular – ular berbisa itu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan namja itu.

"gwenchana" tanya kyuhyun.

"gomawo" lirih namja itu hingga kegelapan menghampirinya.

"yak! Neo, irona" kyuhyun terus menepuk pipi namja itu agar bangun tapi namja itu tak bangun – bangun juga.

Dengan kekuatan yang di milikinya, Kyuhyun dapat mengangkat namja itu di atas punggung nya dengan sanga mudah lalu menghilang.

Tak lama kemudia ia telah sampai ke tempat di mana namja itu berada semula dan membaringkan namja itu dengan hati – hati di kursi belakan benda besar itu –mobil.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

**#**di kediaman Choi

"eothokhe, yeobo, anak kita belum pulang juga sejak tadi pagi" lirih .

"tenanglah, aku sudah menyuruh bodyguard untuk mencari anak kita, jadi bersabarlah siwon pasti ketemu" memeluk istrinya dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan istrinya walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sangat khawatir akan keadaan anaknya yang entah di mana keberadaannya sekarang.

mengambil sebuah handphone yang ada di dalam saku celananya dan mengetik beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"yeobseyo" seru seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

"apa kau telah menemukan anakku" tanya .

"kami belum menemukannya tuan"

"taruslah mencari sampai kalian menemukan anakku" ujar lalu mematikan hanphonenya secara sepihak.

"kau ada dimana siwon –ah"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Di pagi hari yang cerah dengan awan awan menghiasi langit dan terdengar kicauan burung di pagi hari itu menambah kesan indah di pagi hari itu.

Terlihat sebuah mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang namja manis tengah mengamati seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"eunggggh" sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir namja tampan itu, dengan perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya tepat di depan wajahnya dan tinggal satu cm jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir namja itu.

Buk

Siwon mendorong namja itu dengan cukup kuat membuat namja itu terbentur oleh pintu mobil "yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan hahhh" pekik siwon meninggikan suaranya.

"nuguya" tanyanya lagi karena tak mendapat sedikit pun jawaban dari namja manis itu –kyuhyun.

"kau tidak mengenal ku" tanya kyuhyun.

"nugu" tanya siwon.

"aku yang telah menyelamatkanmu semalam dari ular berbisa yang hampir membunuhmu"

"mwo, jinjja, emmm gomawo kau telah menyelamatkaku tadi malam, tapi ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau memakai pakian seperti itu" tanya siwon saat menyadari pakaian namja itu sangat aneh menurutnya.

"kau manusia yah" tanya kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan namja itu –siwon.

"mwo, kalau aku manusia, lalu kau apa kalau bukan manusia"

"aku juga tidak tau, eomma tidak mau memberitahukan ku aku ini apa, manusia pa bukan, tapi eomma hanya mengatakan kalau aku berbeda dari manusia" seru kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"emmm, tapi kau seperti manusia biasa" seru siwon, "ngomong – ngomong nama mu siapa? Kita belum kenalan sedari tadi"

"ehhh,ne kita belum kenalan"

"chenen siwon inmida" siwon mengilurkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan kyuhyun, begitupun dengan kyuhyun yang menyambut tangan siwon "chenen kyuh-"

Ucapan kyuhyun terpotong saat tiba – tiba siwon melepar tangannya saat kedua tangan mereka bertemu.

"kenapa tangan mu sangat dingin" tanya siwon.

"ehhh, itu aku juga tak tau, kalau tanganku dingin emangnya kenapa?"

"aniya, hanya saja tanganmu sangat dingin seperti es, apa kau sakit?

"aku tidak sakit, gwenchana"

"omona, aku lupa aku harus pulag" pekik kyuhyun saat ia melupakan amanah dari eommanya. "mianhae siwon-ssi aku harus pergi" dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki hutan, begitupun siwon keluar dari mobil ingin mencengah namja itu tapi namja itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"ehhh,cakeman, nama mu siapa" pekik siwon meninggikan suaranya agar namja itu dapat mendengar suaranya.

"kyuhyun, nama ku kyuhyun" jawab namja itu –kyuhyun dari dalam hutan.

"kyuhyun, nama yang lucu begitupun dengan orangnya" siwon hanya tersenyum mengingat wajah namja tadi, hingga tiba – tiba beberapa mobil berhenti di belakan mobilnya.

Beberapa orang keluar dari dalam mobil dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang tuan muda.

"ternyata tuan ada disini, sebaiknya tuan muda segera pulang tuan besar dan nyonya sangat menghwatirkan anda" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"ne" jawab siwon singkat.

Seseorang membukakan pintu mobil dan siwon pun masuk kedalam mobil itu, tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun melaju.

Siwon memandangi hutan itu dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya "aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali"

TBC

Minal aidin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin, saya Han Eun Ae atau Diana meminta maaf kepada kalian semua atas kelakuan, ucapan dan sikap saya yang tidak baik.

Langsung aja yah balasan reviewnya? Mian jika balasan reviewnya tak sependapat dengan kalian atau tidak nyambung.

**Q-Nie:**lanjuttt.. nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**KyuChul **: ne, yang di ambil kyu oppa, yang membedakan mereka adl kyuhyun tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya makanannya daging mentah dan darah sedangkan kibum hanya manusia biasa tidak punya kemampuan apa2, tapi kyuhyun berwujut seperti manusia ji juga. Gomawo yah udah mau review dan review lagi yah?

**Syifa0304** :ne kibbum tinggal ma appa dan eommanya, sedangkan makhluk yang membawa kyu itu semacam vampirlah. Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**evil kyu**: apakah kyuhyun benar2 bukan manusia murni?=ne

apa yg membedakan dia dng manusia biasa? =makanan kyhyun daging ma darah semacam vampirlah sedangkan kibum memakan makan layaknya manusia.

tp knp harus di ambil?=kan ortunya kyu ma makhluk udah berjannji jika eommanya kyu udah melahirkan maka salah satu anaknya akan di ambil.

lalau bagaimana nasibnya kelak?:baca ajadeh maka kau bakalan tau bagaimana nasib kyu oppa.

kasihan ortu and akembarannya ya?:ne

apakah nntnya mereka akan mencari kyuhyun kembali?:tidak

cepat update dong...gak sabar nich wonkyu momentnya.:nie udah di update dan udah ada wonkyu momenya.

Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Shely**: Lanjut thor kaya nya ceritanya seru bngetttt aku suka pair Wonkyu= nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**jaeyun** :Lanjut,,3x! (kya lg demo)  
update kilat Thor,,,gimana chap slanjut'y? = nie udah dilanjut dan mian jika updatenya telat.

**Jjjjjoooo:**lanjut,,,,lanjuttt,,,  
Penasaran kelanjutan'y kya gmna? = nie udah di lanjut gomawo dag review n review lagi yah?

**Wonkyufa**: jd kyuhyun yg di ambil ... lanjut thor = nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**Guest** :Hee fisik kyu ga beda kan sama manusia?= iya. Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**rini11888**: Lanjut authorshi...  
Ff yg "mianhae kyuhyunah"kok ndk dlanjutin...?= itu mungkin akan di update minggu depan soalnya Han belum punya ide.

**Guest:** Prolog yg keren...lanjutkan = nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**Ratnasparkyu**: wahh ini fantasy ya? aku pnasaran = iya nie fantasy, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**WONHAESUNG LOVE**: Lanjutttttt = nie udah di lanjut , gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**Denita18**:Aww WonKyu kan?  
Lanjut lanjut..= ia nie ff wonkyu dan sibum gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**Kayla wonkyu:**Ini bakal end dgn indah tuk wonkyu kan?  
Klo iy pngen bgt lnjutannya.  
Cz lgi pngen yg happy end tuk wonkyu. = kalau untuk happy anding ma sed anding Han blm tau soalnya belum kepikiran tentang andingnya. Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**Sachiko Yamaguchi**:Ini bercerita tentang apa? O.o  
Yowesslah lanjut ajalah  
Sekdedar saran, perbaiki penulisannya, yah, thor ;)= nie bercerita tentang ffampire gitu, dan soal tulisannya aku usahain akan lebih baik dari sekarang, gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Reni seodyo:**lanjut chingu= ne ini udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Rikha-chan:**

.nah lhooo yang dibawa si babykyui,...  
.pantesan dia evil banget,... #plakkk

.neeexxxxttt,...= nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

:Ikut baca  
Wow,, suka sama jalan cerita nya...  
Kasian kyu di ambil ma orang jahat,,, sedangkan kibum sama kedua orang tua nya..  
Lanjut..= nie udah di lanjut, gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Ryeoluhan203:**

woahh...minta reviewnya bnyk bgt?lok gtu lena bleh ksih 11 review gk,biar ni ff d lnjtin kekekeke_'

gk sbar nunggu kyu gede,ini bklan jd school life kah?asal pairnya ttp wonkyu hehe...  
trus kihyun kmbar identik ato bkn?  
lnjt ne..=kyu dan kibum bakan jadi kembar identik hanya saja berbeda makanan, dan kyuhyun itu semacam fampire lah. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Oracle88:**uwaw... seru nih kayanya.

penasaran, dan agak blm ngerti. yg diambil itu kibum apa kyu. alurnya agak terlalu cepat, ama beberapa typo.

selebihnya oke.

sangat amat ditunggu lanjutannya :D  
fighting!= gomawo dah review dan nungguin ff ku, dan untuk masalah typo han ngk bisa hilangin typo.y. tiap punya ff pasti banyak typonya yg bertebaran jadi mohon di mengertiiin saja yah? Review lagi yah?

**Innaa26:** dilanjut dong author-ssi kykny seru critanya...= nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Desviana407**: Lanjut chingu :) hadeeehhh babykyu ku di bawa kabuuurrrrrrr :( update kilat chingu :) aku penasaran.. Hehehehe= nie udah di lanjt mian ngk bisa update kilat. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Aninkyuelf: **Ini WonKyu kan?  
Kuharap iya!  
Ceritanya keren, tp ada beberapa typos n ada kalimat rancu..  
Mdahan FF ini dilanjut!= nie udah dilanjut mian jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran begitupun dengan kalimatnya yang rancu. Goawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Allyna kyuzumaki**:Ok penasaran sma kembaran kyu ..= kembarannya kyu tuh kibum, gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**wonKyupet:**Lanjut= nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**fiWonKyu020**: Lanjut lanjut...  
Pnasaran beud, soalny wonkyu hehe  
ditunggu next chapnya= nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Poppokyu:**Huuuuurrrrr beda dari manusia lainnya itu gmana? Cant wait for next update :))= kyu itu kaya fampirlah ceritanya sedangkan kibum hanya manusia biasa. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Aisah92**: Kek yg seru.. Lanjutt..= nie udah di lanjut gomao dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Missjelek:** Next thor = nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Trima kasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktu tuk baca fic ku terutama bagi yang bersedia mereview,fav atau lagi yah? Yang banyak biar cepat di lanjut.**

**GHAMSHAMIDA YEOROBUN**


	3. Chapter 3

"ternyata tuan ada disini, sebaiknya tuan muda segera pulang tuan besar dan nyonya sangat menghwatirkan anda" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"ne" jawab siwon singkat.

Seseorang membukakan pintu mobil dan siwon pun masuk kedalam mobil itu, tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun melaju.

Siwon memandangi hutan itu dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya "aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

kyuhyun memasuki goa yang telah menjadi rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun dengan pelan takut seseorang memergokinya yang ternyata pulang terlambat dan menginkari janjinya dengan sang umma walaupun sebenarnya bukan eomma kandugnya tapi ia tetap menganggapnya sebagai emma.

"kau terlambat" ucap sebuah suara yang tepat berada di depanya membuat kyuhyun hampir terpingkal kedepan sekin kagetnya, dan itu suksem membuat mudnya jadi buruk mengingat siapa yang ada di belakannya.

Dengan malas ia berbalik kebelakan menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. "bukan urusan mu" ujar kyuhyun ketus lalu berbalik bermaksud menanggalkan pemuda itu jika saja sebuah tangan menariknya membuat ia tettarik ke belakan dan hampir saja ia dan pemuda itu berpelukan jika saja ia tidak menyanggah tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Kini mereka saling bertatapan, dan kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka dengan ke adaan ini, ia tidak suka pemuda yang ada di depannya menatapnya seperti itu, dia tau dan dia sangat tau dengan perasaan pemuda itu, pemuda yang sejak dulu bersamanya, pemuda yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya di bandingkan yang lainnya di karenakan sang eomma lebih perhatian kepada kyuhyun dari yang lainnya.

Dan karena itu lah ia sangat paham dengan persaan pemuda itu melalui dengan perhatian yang berlebihan membuat ia tau jika pemuda itu atau dengan kata lain shimchangmin mencintainya dan dia benci itu.

Bukannya ia benci dengan shimchangmin hanya saja ia merasa sangat bersalah jika mengingat hal itu, bagaimana pun juga cinta itu tak bisa di paksakan.

"kenapa melamun? Apa kau terpesona dengan wajahku?" seru changmin membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru melepas tangannya dari dada changmin.

"pede amat sih loe" ujar kyuhyun dan meninggalkan changmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"bau manusia"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya yang lebih dalam tampa memperhatikan berbagai mata tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lapar, hingga ia telah sampai di sebuah pintu kayu yang bertuliskan evilkyu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat menyadari sang appa yang telah duduk manis di ranjang miliknya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"appa" seru kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat di hadapan sang appa dangan perasaan cemas dan takut.

"kau dari mana?" tanya appa kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"itu...aku dari.. hutan appa" ujar kyuhyun terbata-bata dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"lihat aku! Jangan tundukkan kepalamu kyuhyun" seru appa kyuhyun dengan folume suara yang di tinggi kan. Dangan ragu kyuhyun mulai menatap apppanya yang telah merawatnya sejak ia bayi.

"katakan yang sejujurnya apakah tadi kau bersama dengan seorang manusia?" tanya sang appa yang sukses membuat ia makin ketakutan, ia sangat takut jika ia ketahuan bersama dengan manusia.

" it..u"

"jawab yang jelas" sang appa makin mendesaknya dan hingga akhirnya ia menghembuakkan nafasnya perlahan dan menatap appanya.

"ne, tadi aku bersama dengan manusia"

"sudah kuduga"

"tapi itu hanya kebetulan appa" seru kyuhyun yang membela dirinya.

"untuk kali ini appa memaaf kan mu, tapi jika kau sampai mengulanginya lagi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman"

"ne, appa" seru kyuhyun pelan.

"jangan lupa mandi, apa kau tidak tau aroma manusia itu menempel di tubuhmu dan kau bisa di serang dengan yang lainnya, apa kau mengerti?" ucapan itu membuat kyuhyun baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"pantasan appa tau, ternyata karena baunya menempel" seru kyuhyun dalam hati.

"hufff" kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat sang appa telah pergi dari kamarnya dan ia pun merobohkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum saat wajah pemuda yang di temuinya tadi.

"kira kira apa yang kau lakukan sekaran yah!"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

"kira kira apa yang kau lakukan sekaran yah!" ujar seorang pemuda yang ada di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan penuh dengan barang- barang bagus. Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan sesekali tersenyum.

"sepertinya kita akan sering-sering bertemu" serunya, dan cukup di dengar oleh sepasang telinga dan yang sedari tadi menguping di luar kamar. Tak lama kemudia kedua mata pemuda itu pun tertutup secara perlahan.

"sepertinya dia sudah tidur yobo" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada seorang namja paruh baya yang sedari tapi mengintip dari celah – celah pintu kamar anaknya.

"ne, sebaiknya kita masuk" mereka berdua memasuki kamar anaknya dengan mengendap ngendap takut membangunkan sang anak yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"aiguu" pekik yeoja paruh baya yang menyadari cara tidur anaknya yang acak-acakan, dengan lembut yeoja paru baya itu memperbaiki cara tidur anakanya agar lebih nyaman.

Yeoja paruh baya itu duduk di samping anaknya dan merapikan oni anaknya yang menutupi matanya denga lembut ia membelai rambut anaknya menbuat sang anak makin nyenyak dalam tidurnya sedangkan namja paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum menatap istri dan anaknya.

"sebaiknya kita harus mencari sesuatu sebelum ia terbangun chagy" ujar namja paruh baya itu dan di setujui sang istri dengan angguan kepala.

Merakapun mengeledah lamari – lamari yang ada di sana berharap ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang telah membuat anaknya seperti orang gila yang selalu tersenyum.

15 menit telah berlalu tapi benda yang ia cari belum ia dapatkan "dimana sih dia taruh foto gadis itu" keluh mereka berdua karena tak kunjung ketemu.

Karena tak menemukan apa yang ia cari akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kamar anaknya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah.

"kira – kira wonnie taruh di mana sih foto gadis yang ia suka" keluh yeoja paruh baya itu dan menghempaskan tubunya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan di susul dengan namja paruh baya itu.

Sejak siwon pulang kerumah ia terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat mereka keheranan dan pada saat ia bertanya pada salah satu bodyguardnya kenapa siwon bisa seperti itu.

Dan bodyguardnya bilang jika ia melihat seorang keluar dari mobil siwon saat di hutan tapi ia tidak tau siapa karena ia hanya melihatnya dari samping dan ia beranggapan jika orang yang bersama siwon itu adalah seorang gadis.

Dan karena itulah mereka berdua ingin menyelidiki siapakah orang yang bersama dengan anaknya? Apa kah anaknya telah memiliki kekasih atau belum? Itu lah pertanyan-pertanyaan yang sering berputar di kepala mereka berdua.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari rumah yang ia tempati selama bertahun – tahun itu, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir nya saat ia telah melihat pintu masuk dan keluar dari rumahnya atau bisa di sebut dengan istana karena bangunan itu begitu luas di dalamnya hanya saja jika di lihat dari luar hanya akan tampak seperti goa yang sangat kecil tetapi jika kita memasuki gua itu, kalian akan tau bagaimana luas dan lebarnya gua itu.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu masuk dan keluar dari rumahnya itu dengan serius, ia depat melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna pitih menyelimuti sisi –sisi pintu itu, dan kyuhyun tau apa itu.

Ia adalah sebuah mantra di mana pintu itu tak dapat di buka oleh orang biasa hanya orang – orang yang mempunyai kemampuan sihirlah yang dapat membukanya dan kyuhyun lah salah satunya.

Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang dapat mempunyai kemampuan itu, kyuhyun merentangkan tangan kananya ke udarah menghadap ke pintu itu dan tak lama kemudian kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Amperiam dominator caelorum at terrae" sebuah mantra terucap dari bibir pucatnya hingga dengan perlahan cahaya yang ada di pintu itu mulai memudar dan menghilan dan pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan matanyapun telah kembali seperti semula, dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu dan melompat ke sebuah dahan pohon yang kuat lalu melompat lagi kepohon yang satu ke yang lainnya.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Di lain tempat seorang pemuda tampan turun dari anak tangga dengan di balut seragam skolah dan tak lupa pula dengan sebuah ransel yang ada di pundaknya membuat ia semakin terlihat tampan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan di mana kedua orang tuanya telah berada di sana dengan berbagai makana tersaji di hadapannya yang jika di lihat sungguh mengunggah selera bagi yang melihat *terutam author *

"pagi mom, dady" ujarnya sambil memdudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang kosong di sana dan menaruh tasnya di sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di samping kanannya.

"pagi wonnie" ujar kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

"bagaimana apa kau siap dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya namja paruh baya yang saat ini berperan sebagai appa dari siwon di my ff .

"siap dong" seru siwon cepat dan mendapat sebuah senyuman hangat dari kedua orang tuanya.

Acara serapan pagi itu pun dimulai dengan hening hanya ada dentinggan sendok dan garpu yang berabrakan dengan piring.

"aku sudah kenyang" seru siwon tiba – tibah memecah kan keheningan yang ada di ruang makan itu.

"apa kau ingin pergi sekaran?" tanya eommanya dengan lembut.

"ne, eomma" jawabnya dan mengambil tasnya lalu menyambar sebuah kunci yang di sodorkan oleh ayahnya.

"hati – hati di jalan" ujar eommanya dan appanya bersamaan saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

"ne, eomma appa" teriaknya saat ia tiba di mobil milik nya.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun melaju dengan sangat kencang saat melewati pagar rumah.

Di perjalanan siwon fokus menyetir dan sebuah senyum terus terparkir di bibirnya sejak ia keluar dari rumah.

"kyunnie, i coming?" batinya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil miliknya telah memasuki kawasan hutan rimba yang dia lalui kemarin.

Saat ia telah sampai di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang terus tergian di pikirannya ia menghentikan mobilnya.

Ia lalu membuka tas ranselnya dan mengaluarkan sebuah baju kaos dan celana jins berwarna hitam.

Tak ingin membuang waktu ia pun membuka baju sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan baju yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya tadi.

Selesai mengganti baji ia pun keluar dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan rimba itu dengan perasaan senang berharap ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang ia temui kemarin di hutan itu.

Tak lama kemudia ia telah sampai di sebuah danau yang sangat luas dan ia dapat melihat seseorang duduk di pinggir danau dan ia yakin orang itu adalah sesorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sedari tadi.

"kyuhyun" ujarnya dan sepertinya orang itu mendengar suaranya, orang itu pun berbalik dan siwon pun hanya bisa mendesah kecewa bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang yang ingin ia temui.

"wae? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun" ujar orang itu dan sukses membuat kedua mata siwon berbinar – binar.

"ne, aku ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun, apa kau tau dia ada dimana?" tanya siwon.

" tentu saja aku mengenal kyuhyun" ujar orang dan sekali lagi kedua mata siwon berbinar – binar di buatnya.

"apakah kau bisa membawaku bertemu dengan kyuhyun?" tanya siwon.

"tentu saja, ikut aku" ujar namja itu dan melangkahkan kakinya mendahului siwon dan sebuah seringai tercipta di bibirnya.

Siwon hanya mengikuti namja itu dengan wajah cerahnya dari belakan dan tak menyadari jika bahaya telah menghampirinya.

"apa kah kau sama seperti kyuhyun?" tanya siwon dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"maksud mu?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

"apakah kau dan kyuhyun bukan manusia"tanya siwon dan sukses membuat pemuda itu menghentikan jalannya, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadep ke siwon.

"apa kyuhyun yang bilang seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"ne, waee?"

"anio, gwenchana" ujar pemuda itu lalu melanjitkan jalannya.

"dia cepat sekali" batin siwon yang merasa kewelahan menyamai langkah pemuda itu.

"kita sudah sampai" ujar pemuda itu tiba – tiba.

Siwon memperhatikan sebuah bangunan yang ada di hadapannya, sebuah bangunan kuno bergaya eropa yang sepertinya telah lama tak di tempati.

"apa kyuhyun ada di sini?" tanya siwon ragu – ragu.

"ne, wae" tanya pemuda itu.

"ahh anio" ujar siwon cepat.

"kajja, kita masuk" ujar pemuda itu dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan kuno itu dan di susul dengan siwon yang ada di belakannya.

Siwon menatap bangina itu dengan ngeri tiba – tiba saja bulu kudungnya meremang saat ia memasuki bangunan itu, apalagi di dalam bangunan itu penuh dengan debu, kotor dan bau seperti bau bangkai.

"wae" tanya pemuda itu.

"kyuhyun dimana?" tanya siwon yang tak melihat betang hidung orang yang ingin ia temui.

"sir reversus sum ad aliquem" ujar pemuda itu dan tak lama kemudian sosok seorang namja paruh baya muncul di depan mereka berdua, sesosok itu duduk di sebuah kursi lalu di susul dengan beberapa namja muda yang berbaris memanjang di sisi kanan dan kiri namja paruh baya itu.

Pemuda yang membawa siwon tadi memberikan sbuah hormat kepada namja paru baja itu lalu melangkahkan kainya ikut berbaris bersama dengan namja yang lainnya.

"kalian siapa" tanya siwon takut, jujur saja seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena takut.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari mereka semua membuat ia makin ketakutan apalagi dengan namja paruh baya itu tengan menyeringai kepadanya.

Siwon melangkah mundur dengan perlahan hinga tubuhnya membentur pintu yang ada di belakannya degan tubuh gemetar ia membalikkan tubuhnya denga memegan knop pintu itu tapi pintu itu tak dapat di buka.

"buka pintunya" pekik siwon.

"aku bilang buka pintunya" teriaknya lagi.

"tolong" batinnya.

"kumohon siapa pun tolong selamatkan aku"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

"tolong"

"kumohon siapa pun tolong selamatkan aku"

Tiba – tiba kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal meminta pertolongannya, kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan membalikkan badannya.

"sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi kepadannya"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Terlihat Seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata hitam menarik sebuah koper yang lumayan besar di bandara incheon, pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah hand phone yang sedari tadi bergetar di saku celannya.

Ia ketik tombol berwarna hijau lalu mendekatkan handphonenya ke telingan kannannya.

"yobseyo" serunya kepada seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

"..."

"ne, eomma aku sudah ada di bandara encheon"

"..."

"ne"

"klik" pemuda itu mematikan hanphonenya dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam saku celanannya.

"maaf tuan, apakah anda yang bernama tuan muda kibum" tenya seorang namja paruh baya kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap namja paruh baya itu.

"ne, saya kibum, Kim Kibum"

TBC

**Anyong hanseyo seorobun mian jika updatenya lama, abisnya tugas saya banyak sekali, dan juga untuk balasan review maaaf yahhh uthor ngk bisa balas satu-satu sekali lagi mianhae, tapi jangan lipa yah tetap review, sebab review kalian merupakan penyemanngat buat author untuk ngelanjutin niee fic jadi jangan bosan-bosan utuk mereview yah?**

**Sekian dari saya**

***Review lagi yahhh***


End file.
